This invention relates generally to crossbows and more particularly to crossbows having footers or bumpers.
During a crossbow cocking operation, a user can secure the crossbow on the ground by stepping on a stirrup. A stirrup is often the forward-most structure of a crossbow, and can be unsightly and bulky. A stirrup may have a relatively small contact patch with the ground, acting as a pivot point rather than providing a desirable level of stability.
There remains a need for novel crossbow designs that provide improvements over prior designs.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.